Marauder Dimension
by magicaedraconis
Summary: First fanfic. Rated T for future chapters. JAMIONE James X Hermione AU. Hermione walks through a barrier that leads to The Marauders era. What if she changes the future? How does she get back to her time? (or dimension?) Will she get back? I'm sure falling in love with James Potter was never part of the mission. Similar to Time-Travelling fics. Lily-bashing.
1. Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: I **do not** own _Harry Potter._

* * *

 **A/N:** This is my first fanfic ever, so please don't be too hard on me. I know this is a weird ship, but I love it so much, even though I know it's very unrealistic. I'm apologizing beforehand if there are any errors in the story. Whether it's the calculations of years, dates, or if it's spelling/grammar. I appreciate constructive feedback, so please review. If you don't like the pairing, JAMIONE (James + Hermione), then DON'T READ. There will be some Lily-bashing, but I still like her. This story will probably be mostly in Hermione's POV, but will switch off once in a while with James' POV. I'll probably post a new chapter once or twice a week, depending on my mood. ;) and each chapter will be around 2k words or so. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV

Today is the first of September and I just woke up to my loud alarm at 8:30 in the morning feeling content and excited. I am going to go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for my sixth year. I had already packed everything the night before, since I'm always so prepared for everything and had gone shopping for all of my supplies at Diagon Alley with my parents. Last year I did exceptionally well on my O.W.L.'s and I'm on my way to take N.E.W.T. level courses this year. Over the summer I had grown quite a bit. I'm much more curvy in all the right places and grew about an inch taller, which would make me around 5'5. My hair is still as bushy as ever, but it's nothing a little Sleakeazy's Hair Potion couldn't fix.

I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I used my favourite strawberry-scented shampoo and brushed my teeth for as long as three minutes, since both my parents are dentists. When I was getting dressed I started to hum, "Treat You Better" by Shawn Mendes, he's my celebrity muggle crush. I dug through my closet and decided to wear a maroon pullover and some khaki's, I want to be comfortable during the long train ride. After I brushed my hair and used a drying charm on it, it fell down my back in nice, soft brown curls. When I finished about an hour later it was 9:37, I shrunk my trunk and put it in my zip-up pocket for safe-keeping.

"There, I'm all done." I said to myself and smiled with satisfaction.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen to find my father at the table reading the daily newspaper with a cup of black coffee in his hand and my mother at the counter putting away some dishes.

"Good morning mum, dad."

"Hi sweetie-pie, did you have a good sleep?" My father said and kissed me on the cheek as I walked by to get some cereal out of the pantry.

"Yep!"

"Are you all ready to leave in half an hour?" My mum asked as she finished with the dishes and sat down with my dad.

"You know me! Of course I am, am I your daughter or not?" I asked jokingly.

We all laughed as I went to sit down to eat my cereal.

By the time I had finished, it was time to go. So I put the bowl and spoon in the sink, went outside, locked the front door and hopped into the backseat of my parents' grey minivan while they were already buckled up. As we were driving to King's Cross Station, it was comfortably silent, so I started thinking absent-mindedly about the upcoming school year.

When I received my Hogwarts schedule this year, there was a badge and a small letter stating that I've been chosen as a Prefect for this year. My parents were very proud of me and my grades, since I received executive Outstanding's in each class my previous year. I'm sure I'll do great as a Prefect, although I'm nervous that I won't be the fit for the job. Or what if I forget what to do? What if I'm so horrible that Dumbledore will want to replace me? _Oh great, now I'm rambling to myself again._ I sighed.

I can't wait to see all my friends. I miss them. I've only been in contact with Harry and Ron through owls during the summer. The Weasley family had been on a vacation in Romania to see Charlie. I've sent some letters once every few weeks to see how they were doing. Fred and George are still up to no good as usual, pranking. Ginny has to keep them out of trouble. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley are trying to keep all of their children in order and Ron is being Ron as always. Percy is still working at the Ministry, and Bill is happily with Fleur. However, everyone's still a bit shaken up about what happened last year in The Department of Mysteries, especially Harry.

 _Harry._ I've tried to have conversations through some of our letters, but he just seemed to want to be alone, so I gave up. Ever since he was possessed by Voldemort and Sirius had died, Harry hasn't been himself. I wish I could help him, or do anything, but it's useless trying. I wish I could just go back time and fix things, make everything different so no one would die. Everyone's trying to reach out to him and I understand that he's angry, upset, and devastated, losing another loved one like that, but we're trying to get him to see some reason. That Sirius didn't die in vain, he wouldn't have wanted Harry to wallow up in his emotions and not let anyone near him. For the summer he'd spent his time back at the Dursley's, which probably made it even worse.

As I stared out the window, I focused on my reflection and started thinking about myself. I have matured physically over the summer indeed, so I was hoping at least someone will notice me as a girl and not just, 'that bushy-haired, bucktoothed bookworm'. I'm sixteen, and in eighteen days, I'll officially be an adult in the wizarding world, I'll be a woman. I can finally learn to apparate, I can't wait to take apparating lessons and get my license. I remember that Ron once told me that when Charlie took the test for the first time, he apparated five miles south from where he was supposed to and landed on an old lady shopping.

I silently started laughing to myself thinking of that story.

The next thing I knew, I was at the station. When we got out of the minivan, my parents started walking ahead of me hand-in-hand towards the barrier where Platform 9 and ¾ is located. Oh, how I wish I was like them. Everytime I look at my parents, they look like newlyweds, who just fell in love. They get along so well, even though every couple has their ups and downs, I know they were destined for each other. I can tell that their love is undying and true. That's the kind of love I've always wanted. The kind when right when we look into each other's eyes, we feel this spark, and our hearts are beating so fast they skip a beat, and when we touch our skin tingles so much it feels like we're on fire.

I've always known I'm a hopeless romantic. Ever since I read Pride and Prejudice as a child, it's been my favourite book, I've always wanted my own Mr. Darcy. I love the idea of love. I was so happy for Harry and Cho, even though I knew they weren't quite right for each other. I think that Ginny and Harry are destined to be together, I can tell by the way they look at each other. Just like my parents, and the same goes with Bill and Fleur. I just want that kind of love. I know I haven't found that yet, especially since The Yule Ball with Viktor. Now that was nothing compared to what I'm talking about here. It was just a silly little-girl school crush, and plus he was way too old for me anyways. Although, we still keep in touch through letters.

Before I got too sidetracked, my dad's voice brought me out of my reverie.

"Um, sorry... What did you say dad?" I asked sheepishly with a shake of my head.

"I said, we're here. It's time for you to go and board the train." He laughed, knowing how distracted I can get when I'm daydreaming.

"Good-bye darling, we'll see you during the Christmas break." My mother hugged me and both kissed me on the head.

"Bye mum, bye dad. I love you!" I said as I hugged them back tightly.

"We love you too." Said my father.

I let go of my parents and walked through the barrier, but turned to look at them one last time over my shoulder to see them holding hands and smiling at me. I smiled back. As soon as I crossed the barrier, I looked at my wrist watch, it said 10:52. Great, just in time to board and get settled. As soon as I stepped inside the train, I immediately sought out looking for Harry and Ron so I can sit with them for the ride and tell them all about my summer. Even though it really only consisted of reading and studying ahead of time, I just wanted to see their faces. However, I didn't notice the strangers' wizarding 70's attire that I passed as I was too distracted, thinking about seeing my two best friends.

As I kept walking down the aisle, I saw the back of a girl with long, flaming red hair. My face lit up immediately, thinking it was Ginny, I started speed-walking over to her. I tapped her on the back and was about to hug her when she turned around and I came face-to-face with a complete stranger. My eyes went wide and my mouth was hanging slightly open, I didn't know what to say since I was dumbfounded and probably looked like an idiot. That's when I gained enough sense to put my arms back down to my sides. The redheaded girl looked at me with confusion and surprise all over her face.

"Um, can I help you...?" The girl said with an eyebrow raised.

"Um... No thank you, I'm just gonna go. Sorry for bothering you!" I said and before I could hear her reply I turned and dashed the opposite way, my face flushed with embarrassment.

 _Where are my friends?_ I asked myself in my head, frustrated and still embarrassed because of the little incident that had just occurred.

I kept walking until I saw a head of black, unruly hair. I gasped.

 _That_ has _to be Harry!_ I smiled in relief.

I rushed again and just in time, I saw him go into a compartment and shut the door behind. I was a bit of ways away, but as soon as I reached the compartment, I slid open the door. Right as I walked in, the train's loud whistle blew to signal that we've taken off.

There in front of me, were four boys looking back at me while I stared at them with my eyes bulging out of my head. I was _not_ prepared for that.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you like it so far! I tried not to make it _too_ boring. Depending on the reviews, I'll be posting again soon. _Ciao for now! -magicaedraconis_


	2. Chapter: 2

Disclaimer: I **do not** own _Harry Potter._

* * *

 **A/N:** In my first Author's Note in the very first chapter, I said the chapters' lengths would be around 2k each or so, but later I decided that seemed too short. So, I'm lengthening them and/or combining the chapters into one. I'm not sure how long this fanfic is going to be, but I'm hoping I'll finish it. I do not want to abandon it, like some do, because I know what it feels like to _really_ get into a fic, but then the author never finishes it. That makes me upset, so when I'm searching for good, long fanfics I make sure they are Completed already. This story is AU, but I try to keep most things canon, so during the Marauders era, Voldemort will be around. However, I struggle to write things like that. Things that include war and fighting, I'm not particularly great at writing actions stuff. However, I'll try because it's a part of the plot and the conflict. Sorry for such a long A/N, I hope you'll forgive me, those who actually read it. Now, on to the story!

* * *

JAMES' POV

"James! Sirius! Wake up, or you'll miss the train to Hogwarts!"

I woke up to the annoying sound of my mother yelling from outside my room.

 _Ugh, I don''t want to get up from my warm bed_. I thought.

"Uggggh..." I heard a groan from the floor.

I sit up, my hair is askew as I ruffle it with my hand and make it even messier. I grab my glasses from the side of the bed and put them on. When my vision isn't blurry anymore I look around the room. My blankets are strewn about my bed and I spot my pillow on the floor.

As I rub my eyes from under my glasses, I start thinking about what happened just last week. Sirius was disowned from his family.

Since I've been best friends with Sirius forever, I knew about his living situation at home. Everyone in the Black family had been sorted in Slytherin, until Sirius came along and stopped that tradition. His parents believed in everything pure-blood related and superiority. They didn't want anything to do with squibs, muggleborns, muggles, or blood-traitors. To the Black family, they didn't belong in the wizarding world, they 'tainted it'.

Finally, Sirius had this huge argument with his parents that finally crossed the line. He told her that he was a muggle-lover and proud, which caused Walburga to say some pretty colourful words that were probably illegal in twenty different countries. Walburga officially disowned him and blasted him off the Black Family Tapestry.

When the Potter household got hold of the news, we took him in with no hesitance. Sirius has always been like a brother to me and always will. Besides, my parents see him as a second son. For the past week, he's been living at my house and we plan to make it permanent once we get him his own room. He's been sleeping in my room in a sleeping bag on the floor until we clear out our old guest room that he strongly dislikes. According to Sirius, "It smells like my great-grandma died in here, I'd rather have to Kiss a dementor, or better yet, Snape."

I heard another groan.

"No... No! Please don't make me Filch... Please, I don't want to drown in chocolate pudding... " I heard Sirius whimpering in his sleep.

I shuddered. _I_ do not _want to know what kind of messed up dreams that Padfoot has. He's already got a kinky head,_ and _an overly large egotistic one at that_.

I looked at my watch, it was only 10:04.

This _gives me an idea_... I thought, with an evil grin.

"Padfoot! It's 10:58, we're gonna miss the train!" I yelled loudly in Sirius' direction, cupping my hands in front of my mouth.

"WHA—" Sirius flew out of his sleeping bag, disoriented.

"SHIT!" He shouted, realizing what I had said, then hurled himself at me.

He tackled me and threw ourselves off my bed so we landed on the floor with a thud!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST SITTING HERE THEN?!" He yelled as he grabbed the collar of my pyjama's.

"NOW I WON'T GET THE CHANCE TO SHAG MARLENE BY USING MY DEVILISHLY HANDSOME LOOKS TO SWAY HER! AND WHAT ABOUT YOUR LILY-FLOWER? WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER?" I started laughing at Sirius' ranting.

 _Of course the prat can only thinks of girls right after he's had a nightmare about Filch._

I put my hands up in defense and said, "OKAY, OKAY PADFOOT! Merlin, I was joking! It's only," I paused to glance at my watch, while Sirius still has me by the collar, "10:06, we have plenty of time to get ready! Don't worry about your precious McKinnon! Although, only Merlin know's why any girl would like you in the first place!" I laughed at his astonished face.

 _Seeing this wanker's mini tantrum over nothing is the highlight of my morning!_ I thought with glee.

Before I saw it coming, Padfoot wiped the smirk right off my face by grabbing my pillow from the floor and hitting me.

"Oof!" Sirius laughed.

"Ha! Serves you right for pranking me, you bloody git!"

"Fine, fine. Now get off of me you oaf and help me up!" I demanded playfully.

"Say, Prongsie," Sirius started, "I'm surprised you didn't dodge that pillow with all your 'amazingly amazing' Seeker reflexes and all. Maybe I should take your spot on the team." He said as he hoisted me up.

"In your dreams, Padfoot. Besides, I think you're better as a Beater." I smirked at him.

Every year since I attended Hogwarts, I've been Gryffindor's Seeker. We've won most of the games last year, _and put the Slytherin's in their rightful place._

Surprisingly this year, I was made a Prefect, along with Remus. Since all of us Marauder's are the pranksters of the school, I'm surprised I would get such a serious position, but I guess Dumbledore trusts me enough. However, I'm not surprised that Remus was made a Prefect, he's perfect for the job. He's more responsible and mature than the rest of us Marauders, and since he's already a nerdy bookworm like Lily.

 _Lily_. Oh, my sweet Flower, I've been trying to get her to notice me ever since first year, and now it's our sixth year. For six years I've been in love with Lily Evans, but she's always hanging out with that greasy-haired bat, Snivellus. She's so smart and beautiful, but no matter how much I try to get her to return my affections by getting her gifts, praising her, asking her out on Hogsmeade trips, or declaring my undying love for her on the table in the Great Hall, she always turns me down.

Sometimes I wonder if she likes Snape, but it's sort of hard to tell, ever since that incident in our fifth year when he called her a mudblood. Sometimes I wonder if all of my efforts are even worth it, if I should just give up on trying to win her over. Maybe this year will be different, maybe she'll realize we're meant for each other, get married and have tons of babies that we can name after different flowers like her!

 _Okay, maybe I'm getting a bit_ too _carried away now_. I thought sheepishly.

Remus thinks it's just a phase and I'll move on from her, Sirius thinks it's a creepy obsession and that I'll start stalking her, while Peter doesn't really say much on the matter. I can't wait to see Wormtail and Moony, Padfoot and I already have a bunch of ideas for pranks for the upcoming year that we could all discuss on the train ride.

After I had a super quick shower and put on a dark blue button-up shirt and khaki's, I looked at myself in the mirror. I combed through my hair with my fingers, trying to make it less messy, though it only made it worse. Ever since I was made Seeker on the quidditch team, I've been gaining more muscle every year and attracting all the ladies, but I only have eyes for a certain redhead. I think it's fair to say that I'm an attractive guy, since girls swoon when they see me.

Although I'm not the 'heartthrob' of the school like Sirius is, I'm pretty much as well. Me and Sirius are the most popular with the girls at Hogwarts, and the teachers love us, _except_ when we're causing trouble. The ladies either want to date one of us or both, which makes our egos even larger. I'm about 5'9, although Sirius is a bit taller than me. Sirius has wavy dark brown hair that just brushes his shoulders while I have unruly jet-black hair.

As I look in the mirror, I wonder, _What does Lily_ not _see in me?_ I sighed.

 _Maybe I'm too haughty and arrogant for my own good. Or I'm too good-looking that she can't stand being in the presence of a god because she feels she isn't worthy enough._ I thought with a sly smirk.

I know I'm not perfect, no one is. Well, I guess Lily is the exception. I know I tend to bully Snivellus a lot, but only because the slimy, grease-ball has it coming to him! Me and Sirius taunt him, hit him with jinxes, curses, hexes, and whatnot.

 _We have our._.. reasons... I thought weakly.

First of all, he's always around _my_ Lily, I don't understand how in the world she can even stand near the git. Second of all, even after he called her a mudblood, she's somehow still buddy-buddy with him, all while she hates me for just breathing. And thirdly, he's always been suspicious of us and trying to know all of the secrets us Marauders have. Ever since this incident where Sirius told him to go to The Shrieking Shack one night during a full moon.

 _Now_ that, _went terribly_. I shook my head.

When it was time to leave, me and Sirius grabbed on to my parents' arms and side-along apparated to the nearest apparation point from King's Cross. After the four of us crossed the barrier to Platform 9 and ¾, my parents hugged us good-bye.

"Now boys, you behave. You're mother and I don't want any letters sent home about you guys getting into trouble or anything." Said my dad.

"Now go along you two, we love you both. Oh, and say 'hi' to Remus and Peter for us!" My mother added with a smile.

"Thank you for everything, Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Said Sirius.

"Sirius my dear, how many times do we have to tell you to call us Euphemia and Fleamont? Or even Mum and Dad, whatever is fine. Honestly, we see you as a son." My mother looked at Sirius.

"Sorry, I will. Thank you again." Sirius said, blushing a bit.

"Well, we'd best be off then, right Pads?" I laughed as I clapped him on the back. I was waving good-bye to my parents before boarding The Hogwarts Express with an awkward, mumbling Sirius.

"Oh Padfoot, "I said in a sing-along voice as I grinned, "did—" I started, but stopped as soon as I saw the one and only, Lily Evans, just ahead of us.

Sirius had saw that I had stopped walking and talking all together, then looked into the direction where my gaze was set.

"Ooooh," he slowly nodded in realization, "Hey, Evans!" Sirius yelled.

I stepped hard on his foot for causing Lily's attention and he yelped.

"Oi! What was that for, Prongs?" Sirius grinned while he slightly winced, knowing exactly why I did that.

It's been a whole summer that I haven't seen Lily. I've gotten a hold of her muggle home phone number from Remus last year, since they are sort of friends. Which irks me to death, but for some strange reason my calls never went through, or a weird robot machine-thingy would start speaking.

One time, I called and I thought she answered, but it was a recording of Lily's voice. It had said, "If this is James Potter, then I have a very important message for you," she said in a sickening sweet voice. Then unexpectedly, her voice erupted, "I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU! You are the most conceited git of the century! If you call _one more_ time to leave me another one of your 'love messages', I will hex you into oblivion the next time I see you!"

I had felt a bit hurt at her statement, and it slightly wounded my pride. However, I kept calling, just so I could hear the recording of her beautiful voice, _even_ if she was using it to threaten me. That's when Sirius finally decided, "I think we've waited far too long to take you to the hospital," referring to the Marauders, excluding me, "I think we should've taken you to St. Mungo's years ago. I'm sorry we have failed you, Prongs, as brothers and friends. I'm afraid you'll probably have 'Lily-stalker-itis' for the rest of your life." He had said in a dramatic tone.

I haven't made a plan to confront her yet, so I was dumbfounded about what I'd say to her. The last time we saw each other, was the last day of our fifth year. I threw this giant party in the Come-and-Go Room where everyone was invited, just so I could ask her out again and make it rememberable. Sadly, it only ended up with me being humiliated, Lily rejecting me, and pouring a pitcher of pumpkin juice on my head for, 'being a prat and embarrassing her' and walked away with a smirking Snape.

 _Yeeeah,_ that _went just as well as when Snape went to The Shrieking Shack..._ I thought dryly.

Soon enough, Lily was in front of us and I saw her mouth was moving.

 _Her pink, plump, luscious, soft, kissable-looking mouth..._

 _Snap out of it, Potter!_ I thought as I tried to regain my senses.

"Black. Potter." She acknowledged us curtly with a nod of her head.

Usually I was always prepared for these situations, where I would say something charming or cheeky, but at the moment I couldn't trust myself to speak. If I did, I'm sure I'd stutter and make a fool of myself more than I already am by just standing here looking like a gaping monkey waiting to catch some flies in his mouth. Plus, I was still half-thinking about her lips, so that certainly didn't help the matter.

"I expect the train will be taking off soon, you two should get into a compartment." She continued, with suspicion in her eyes, looking us up and down as if she was expecting us to do something wrong.

"Aye, aye Cap'n." Sirius said to Lily as he saluted, while I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on Pads." I sighed and started behind walking again to find Remus and Peter, and to avoid making myself look like an idiot in front of Evans.

After looking in a bunch of compartments, at the very end we spotted them through the window. When we slid open the compartment door, the first thing we saw was Peter eating a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. Sitting across from Peter, was Remus reading a worn-out copy of Hogwarts: A History, with his leg crossed over the other in a sophisticated manner.

Peter was the first to look up and notice us.

"Prongs! Padfoot! We've been waiting for you two lazy gits forever!" He exclaimed joyfully.

Peter stood up and hugged Sirius then me, and Remus did the same.

"How are you?" Remus asked Sirius tentatively when they ended the hug.

When Sirius was disowned, he owled the three of us to let us know what had happened. We were all very supportive and would do anything to help out a fellow Marauder/brother.

"Never better." Sirius replied pleasantly and smiled brightly, showing his teeth.

We all sat down, me beside Peter and Sirius beside Remus. As I was about to speak, the train's whistle blew and the compartment door slid open. Little did I know, standing there in front of me was the love of my life in all her glory.

HGJPHGJPHGJPHGJPHGJP

HERMIONE'S POV

"Um... I'm sorry, I thought this compartment was empty." I made up on the spot, as I gazed at the people in front of me.

 _These people look oddly familiar, but I can't put my finger on it._ I thought with confusion.

That's when it hit me. I looked at the boy who I thought was Harry. He had messy jet-black hair, circular glasses atop his nose, and beautiful hazel eyes.

 _No... This can't be. Is that... Harry's father?!_ I thought frantically.

"It's no problem, why don't you join us? The other compartments are probably full by now. I'm sure we can make room for one more." A boy with shaggy dark brown hair brought me out of my thoughts.

Before I could answer, he continued, "I'm Sirius Orion Black," he stood up and took my hand in his, "it's my pleasure to make your acquaintance." He bent down and kissed my hand, and looked back up at me with a dashing smile.

 _Wait a second... Sirius Black?! How could this be?_ My eyes scanned the compartment.

 _Oh my God! If that's James, and this is Sirius, then the two others must be Remus and Peter! These are The Marauders! I went back in time!_ It was too much for me to take in. The last thing I remembered was a pair of strong hands catching me before I fell.

When I woke up, I remembered that I had a strange dream. I had travelled back in time to the Marauders' era. I started to hear faint voices as I slowly started to flutter my eyes open, when realization dawned on me.

 _It wasn't a dream!_

"See Moony, I told you we didn't need to bring Evans." I saw Sirius speaking while he hovered over me.

"Well, she _is_ studying to be a medi-witch." Remus shrugged.

"You know Pads, when you say that the ladies swoon over you, I didn't think you meant it literally." Said the short, pudgy-looking boy with big, glassy eyes.

 _That must be Peter._ I thought angrily as I looked at him.

Luckily no one saw the glare I sent him, they were all too busy laughing at what Peter had said.

When the laughing died down, Sirius spoke to me again.

"Good mornin', luv. Have a nice sleep there?" He said.

"Yes...? I'm sorry, I'm confused here. What happened to me?" I asked, genuinely confused and mentally disoriented as I sat up.

"You came into the compartment and then just fainted, but luckily Sirius was there to catch ya." Peter said.

"I wasn't asking you." I glowered at him, thinking about how he betrayed James, or in the future at least.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just very exhausted and confused right now. I probably fainted because I'm just nervous to go to school, I should be fine now. Thanks for catching me, Sirius. Say, what's your name?" I used as a cover-up, directing my gaze at Peter.

"P-Peter. Peter Flynn Pettigrew." He stuttered.

"I'm Remus John Lupin, pleasure to meet you." The lean boy with sandy blonde hair said.

"And this dufus over here, is James Charlus Potter." Remus gestured at the boy who has been silent during the exchange.

James waved and asked, "What's your name? I'm sure I've never seen you before, I wouldn't have forgotten if I did." He said charmingly with a lopsided smile.

"Are you new here? Usually we don't have transfers at Hogwarts." Remus asked curiously.

I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't want to lie, but I needed a plan.

I didn't want to hesitate too long, so I replied, "I'm Hermione Jane Granger. Yes, I'm a transfer student, I'm going to Hogwarts for my sixth year."

"A pretty name for a pretty flower." Sirius winked.

I blushed and continued, "I've been previously homeschooled in London, but Headmaster Dumbledore is my distant uncle, so he's requested I should spend my last two years at Hogwarts." I came up with on the spot.

"I didn't know Dumbledore had a niece." James said, his eyebrows knit together.

"We've only met a few times, so it would be expected if I'm not mentioned often." I replied a bit nervously, hoping they wouldn't see through my lies.

"Well, we're all in our sixth year too. We're in Gryffindor, have you heard about the Houses yet?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I've read Hogwarts: A History beforehand because I knew I'd be attending this year." I said, partly true.

"What a coincidence! That's Remus' favourite book." Peter said.

I forced a smile his way.

This is going to be a loooong ride...

HGJPHGJPHGJPHGJPHGJP

During the ride to Hogwarts, I spent my time getting to know a bit about The Marauders. Of course, they didn't know that I knew Remus was a werewolf, and the rest were unregistered Animagi, or that I knew James had the invisibility cloak in his possession. Then there's The Marauder's Map that they created, and Sirius having been disowned from The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. We all talked about little things like hobbies and whatnot. Unfortunately, they asked a lot of questions about myself, and how it was like 'being homeschooled'.

 _Merlin, I'm not cut out for all of this lying._ I thought exasperatedly. _I_ have _to come up with a plan to get out of here and have some time to think to myself!_

In the middle of the ride, there was a slight knock on the compartment door. Sirius was explaining a quidditch story to us, where a famous Seeker tried to do a Wronky Faint, _I think it's called_ , but failed terribly. The door slid open and revealed a beautiful girl with long, silky auburn hair, wearing a Gryffindor uniform and a Prefect badge.

 _Hey,_ that _was the girl who I accidentally thought was Ginny._ I thought absent-mindedly.

"Remus, there's a Prefect meeting with Professor McGonagall in a few minutes." She said pointedly.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me Lily. I almost forgot." He replied appreciatedly and stood up.

I inwardly gasped.

 _That's Lily! Harry's mother! How could I have been so stupid?!_ I thought angrily at myself for not realizing it sooner.

"Go on James, you don' wanna keep Minnie waiting." Sirius smirked.

"Hold on a sec, Black. What are you on about? I came here to get Remus for a Prefects meeting, not Dunces." She said sharply.

"Evans! You didn't know James here was made a Prefect too! I thought you knew everything!" He said as he put his hand over his chest, in mock-astonishment.

"Shut up, Black!" She sneered.

Then she turned to James, her hair crackling furiously around her.

"Did you do this Potter? Did you somehow blackmail the Headmaster into letting you be a Prefect just to be near me or something? Is this some sort of sick joke or prank you guys are pulling or something?" She accused in rapid speed, raising her voice with each question.

I look at James and just see him standing there with a smug look on his face.

"No Evans, Dumbledore made me Prefect on his _own_ accord." He said, adding more emphasis on 'own', with a triumphant smile.

Lily just stood there in silent rage for a few more seconds, her face turning the colour of her hair, before stomping out of the compartment. She barely even noticed my presence, or not at all.

"Well _that_ went well... High-five for Prongsie!" Sirius exclaimed cheerfully, while raising his hand in front of James.

"See you guys in a jiffy." Remus just said with a shake of his head, as he left with James who rolled his eyes, and closed the door behind them.

After witnessing that exchange, I was even more confused as ever.

 _Those were Harry's parents who were, 'madly in love with each other'?_ I thought with so much confusion.

 _It seemed like Lily hated James. Hmmm... Maybe they just need a little push, and..._

 _NO! Hermione, you cannot go meddling with the past or change anything! No matter_ how _much you like to play Cupid, being a hopeless romantic after all._ I silently reprimanded myself, having a small inner-debate.

 _You're already in the past as it is... And don't forget, 'bad things happen to witches and wizards who meddle with time._ ' I shuddered.

 _Their love will probably develop sooner or later on its own_. I tried to reassure myself.

When Remus and James were at the Prefect meeting, Sirius asked if Peter and I wanted to play Exploding Snap until they came back, so that's what we did. By the time the meeting was over, it was time for those who weren't in their uniforms to change. I had my uniform in my shrunken trunk, but I couldn't just waltz around in my Gryffindor uniform if I haven't been sorted into a House, being 'a new transfer' and all.

Our compartment was the last to leave the train, we all got off together and went outside to grab a carriage. The carriage waiting for us was already a bit filled, they only leave once it's completely full and _only then_ they will send back another one. Since I was the last one and there was no more room for me, I was fine waiting for the next one and ride by myself.

"Are you sure? One of us can switch so you don't have to ride alone." James offered kindly.

"No thanks, I'm sure." I replied

"Okay, we'll be sure to save you a seat in The Great Hall, _that's,_ " he paused, "if you're sorted into Gryffindor." James winked and hopped onto the carriage.

I just shook my head and smiled.

As I was waiting for the last carriage to arrive, I took in my surroundings. It was a nice evening, it was serene and peaceful. There was a soft breeze and I could hear the soft rustling of the leaves and branches. As I inhaled deeply, the air felt so refreshing in my lungs. The nature was tranquil and smelled like pine and cedar.

The carriage came a couple minutes later while I sat on a stump nearby. As I climbed on it, I noticed how it still pulled itself. I thought again, and realized it was probably still pulled by the Thestrals that Harry had told me about. I still can't see them, but I don't know who would want to be able to see them. Considering it means that they can only be seen by people who've death before.

 _Okay, I need to think of a plan of action right now. Who could help me? Who could I trust...? Yes, Dumbledore will have to do! He knows everything, and he could be able to get me back home and possibly give me some explanations to why I'm even here._ I thought hopefully.

 _Wait, what year is it? If I'm from 1995, and The Marauders are in their sixth year like me... I must be in 1976 if they were all born in 1960... So that means I went back nineteen years in the past!_ I gasped as I put my hand up to my mouth.

 _How is this even possible?_ I silently exclaimed.

 _I don't know of any kind of device that could take a person this far back in time. A Time-Turner can only take someone back hours, but not years! I guess my only hope is Dumbledore as of now..._ I thought weakly.

Before I knew it, I've reached the castle. As I got off and entered through the giant doors and into the Entrance Hall, I headed straight towards Dumbledore's office, hoping it will still be where it was in my time.

 _Hopefully things haven't changed_ too _much in the past nineteen years._ I thought nervously and slightly doubtfully.

I reached the stone gargoyles to Dumbledore's office and I had no idea what the password was, _or if he was even_ in _his office for that matter._ I thought dryly.

 _Well, I do know for a fact that Dumbledore has quite the sweet tooth..._

"Um... Sugar Quills? Lemon Drops? Pumpkin Pasties?" Nothing happened.

"Droobles...?" I paused, "Acid Pops? Fizz—"I stopped as the entrance opened after I said 'Acid Pops'.

I walked up the staircase as fast as I could with excitement and hope. I got to the door and knocked loudly once, twice, three times.

"Come in." I heard faintly from behind the door.

I opened the door and stepped in to find Dumbledore standing in front of me.

"Hello Hermione, I've been waiting for your arrival." He greeted with a warm smile.

* * *

 **A/N:** So there's the second chapter! I hoped you liked it. I just wanted to mention something, during the introductions between Hermione and the Marauders. I don't know why I made them say their full names, it just sounds like something _they_ would do. I made up Peter's middle name, because I've never read anywhere that it's mentioned, or even made up at all by J.K. Also, Hermione's middle name is Jane, instead of Jean like the canon. I think it just sounds/suits her better. I really like writing the Marauder's interactions and brotherly banter with each other. I've seen some head-canon posts and such, I picture them exactly like that, funny and carefree. I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter, I went through it plenty of times, though. I've been proof-reading it for hours, and it's exactly 3:33 AM right now. I don't have a beta-reader or anything like that. I'm the only one that goes over and revises this thing. I'll be posting the next chapter sometime next week. An afterthought: I'll probably still be writing this when school comes along in September, even though I wanted to finish it before summer break ends. Oh well, I'll make time for it. Ciao for now! -magicaedraconis


	3. Chapter: 3

Disclaimer: I **do not** own _Harry Potter._

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't posted sooner, the past two weeks have been really hectic lately. So don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you or the story! ;)

I want to just remind you guys, this fanfic is AU, so the characters may be really different, only some of the stuff is canon. I would like to thank you guys so, so much for the reviews so far, I love reading them!

 **IMPORTANT:** This will be the last time I'll be posting in a while, since I'm going on a trip from Aug. 20th to the 31st, so I'll hopefully post another chapter during the first week of September, since high school starts again for me on the 8th.

I hope you guys like this chapter, please REVIEW!

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV

"Care for a Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore asked, as I stood shocked.

"Y-you know who I am?" I stuttered, still in the state of shock, completely ignoring his offer.

"Yes, I do," he gave me a smile with a twinkle in his eyes, "Why don't you sit down and I'll explain everything, hm?"

I noded dumbly and sat down in a chair in front of his desk.

I noticed how he looked slightly different from my time. He still wore half-moon spectacles and a tassel hat atop his head. His hair was still grey and a bit shorter, but he seemed younger in his overall appearance. A calm, friendly smile graced his wrinkled face as his gaze was fixed on me.

"I'm Headmaster Dumbledore, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but I have a feeling, you already knew that." I nodded.

"I know who you are, and I think I know why you're here." He paused, giving me some time to let the information sink in.

"I'm sure you're aware of Lord Voldemort, and he must be stopped at any cost." He said gravely, as I stared numbly at him.

"That is why you are here, Hermione. It is said that you are the help that leads to Voldemort's undoing." There was a moment of silence.

"I'm sure your head is buzzing with many questions, so please ask and I'll do my best to answer them." He spoke once more.

I was shaking, I noticed when he finished.

 _What in the world is going on? I am so confused, I don't even know where to begin!_ I thought frantically, as I started to blink back tears of frustration and anguish.

"Okay... First of all, how did I land up _here_? Did I time-travel? I mean, I don't even have a Time-Turner on me. Where exactly is 'here'? Where does it say that I can help lead to Voldemort's downfall? How d—" I stopped, as Dumbledore raised his hand to silence me.

"Sorry." I gasped, out of breath.

"There is no need to apologize, Hermione. I understand how you must be feeling, how confused you must be right now. That's why I want to help you as much as I can." He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Now to answer those questions, you came here through a magical barrier, or portal as you may call it." He started, while I became even more perplexed.

"Wait, Sir. I thought I time-travelled somehow. It is the year of 1976, right?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed.

"It is indeed, Hermione. However, there is _one_ more detail." He paused.

"You didn't just travel through time exactly, you travelled to an alternate _dimension_." He said with a very serious expression.

"I don't know which dimension you have come from, or what has happened there, but there is a prophecy that states _you_ were sent here to help save us all." He said.

"A prophecy? What does this prophecy say, exactly?" I asked, getting more and more baffled by the minute.

"The prophecy says, ' _The one with the knowledge to help defeat the Dark Lord, shall travel alone to redo what was set in stone. They have no choice when they must go, but will learn to live and rejoice. Happiness and achievement shall await, only time can tell when they open the gate_.'" He recited by heart.

"How do you know it's me? How do you know it's not speaking about someone else? I mean, it sounds very general, it could be talking about anyone, right?" I asked, unsure.

"I received this knowledge of the prophecy through a friend of mine, who is an Unspeakable. They gave me a particular time and date, and the name of the person who is destined to fulfill this prophecy. Hermione, you are here to help change the entire fate of the wizarding world. Merely your presence here is already changing the future for us all." He gave me a tight smile, as he reached over and patted the top of my hand.

"B-but, why me? Of all people in the world there is, why me? Why am _I_ the one chosen for this?" I exclaimed.

I stood up from the chair and started pacing back and forth across the room.

"I am sorry, for I cannot answer that. I do not know why you were chosen in particular, Hermione. Perhaps it was fate... or destiny. Do you believe in Divination, Hermione? Seers, fortune-tellers, oracles, soothsayers? Maybe it was your destiny to come here, and fate is setting you in that direction." He suggested lightly, I stopped pacing.

"Are you _mad_? I don't believe in any of that rubbish!" I said angrily.

Dumbledore just smiled.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I have no right to be angry at you." I said with a sorrow expression. I sat down again and put my hands on Dumbledore's desk as I tweedled around with them.

"I just... don't understand..." I spoke my thoughts out loud.

"Why would fate do something like this to me? Why would my purpose in life be to help defeat the 'almighty villain' when I should just live a normal life and not have all these complicated things to weigh down on me? _Ugh!_ I absolutely despise not knowing the answer to everything..." I mused as Dumbledore listened to me speak.

I sighed and continued again.

"I mean, why would my destiny be to travel to a different dimension, away from my home, away from my friends? I think that's a crue—" I gasped.

"Wait, how do I get home? When can I go home? _Can_ I get home?" I raised my voice as these questions poured out of my mouth.

I looked up at Dumbledore to hear his response.

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid you can't, Hermione. I was given the information that you would not return home, go back to your own dimension once this is all over. I've read in between the lines of the prophecy, you are to make your new home here." He said solemnly.

"You mean, I'll be stuck here _forever_?" I said with tears streaming down my face.

"I'm afraid so, Hermione, but it is your choice. Whether you want to help fill this prophecy or not. You know, not all prophecies are carried out in a certain way. No matter what your actions are, they will lead to the same path."

"Sir, what happens if I _don't_ help?" I asked apprehensively.

"Sadly, if the prophecy isn't fulfilled, it is likely that Voldemort will permanently gain immortality and will destroy the wizarding world as we know it. You are here to give us information that will help us kill Voldemort." He spoke gravely.

"However, as much as our dimensions are alike, you'll find this one quite different to your own. Voldemort has not gained immortality, though he is trying to. You are here to help prevent that from happening, so we can defeat him before he gains it."

"Sir, there is a prophecy in my dimension also. It is said that a boy, who is or was meant to defeat him. He had also gained immortality through horcruxes. Is it like that here too?" I asked thoughtfully while I tried regaining my senses and wiping away my hot tears.

"Horcruxes are used through very dark magic, but in this dimension I don't think Voldemort has any knowledge of horcruxes yet, if we don't stop him. There is no prophecy that I know of that states there is someone in particular who shall defeat Voldemort. Only that you are here to help, not actually kill him yourself, Hermione." He continued, "Furthermore, I'd advise you to not mourn your days away about not going back to you old dimension. I know it must be hard to take all of this in, but I think it must've been for a reason."

"But Professor, what if I will never see my parents again? Or my two best friends?" I asked tearfully.

"Things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect." Dumbledore sighed, "Hermione, what I'm trying to say is that I want you to _live_. Live your life to the fullest, even though life had decided to bring you _here_. Maybe fate wanted you to find love, or happiness, so it brought you to this dimension, knowing you'd find it here. I know, some people think I'm just a crazy old loon—"

"No. You should've been in Ravenclaw." I interrupted him with a watery smile.

He smiled back and nodded receptively.

We sat in silence as I put some thought into my conundrum.

 _Okay, so I cannot go back home, but apparently I'll see them somehow, on a way I probably won't expect. I am immensely sad, I'm going to miss them_ so _much, but there's no use in crying about it if I can't do anything. It wouldn't do me any good. I trust Dumbledore, I don't doubt what he's saying. Well except the whole divination stuff, I_ still _think that's_ complete _mumbo-jumbo. He want me to '_ live _'_ _. What does_ that _mean? I'm guessing he's suggesting that since I'm stuck here, I should make the most of it. I'm here to help, but is that really all? Was I brought here to do something else, to realize or to discover something else? I don't want to live the rest of my life fighting in wars and defeating dark wizards. I think there's far more to life than that, similar to what Dumbledore had said. But in order to live, and have a happy life, Voldemort will have to be gone so that the wizarding world isn't in jeopardy. If this dimension is different from my own, then does that mean I could change things here? Could I start a life here, marry someone, and have my own family? Will my actions here affect the dimension where I came from? I certainly don't want this dimension to end up the same way mine had. I won't allow it. I'll somehow change things here and make sure the future is better for everyone, assuming I can alter this timeline/dimension._

 _Where will I stay for the time-being? Will I stay at Hogwarts and enroll here? I know for a fact that I can trust Dumbledore, he hasn't given me any reason not to. And so far, it seems like he's my only hope, because apparently he knows almost everything._

 _All I want is for everyone to be safe and happy, my happiness included, that's all that should matter. And if 'fate' really is doing this to me, I'll have to thank it._

 _Maybe destiny isn't so cruel after all._ I thought, as a tiny smile made its way onto my face.

After going over all of these topics in my head, I officially made my decision.

"I'll help."

Dumbledore smiled.

"I had a feeling you would" he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

I just shook my head and sighed.

"Now, I think we should discuss your living arrangements, since you'll be staying in this dimension." He spoke again.

I stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I would recommend that you stay here at Hogwarts and attend..." He paused, "your sixth year, I presume?"

I nodded once.

"By any chance, do you have your previous exam results? So that way I could fix you up with a schedule."

"In fact, I do." I took my trunk out of my pocket, placed it on the floor, and enlarged it with a wave of my wand.

"Engorgio." I crouched down, opened up my trunk and started searching. I finally found a thick, dark blue leather book. It's not a real book, it's hollow inside, I use it as a place to keep random knick-knacks and such. I had even put an Undetectable Extension Charm on it, like I did with my little beaded bag.

I opened it up and scrambled my arm around for my results, since I keep them in there. When I found the piece of paper, I stood back up and handed them to Dumbledore.

When he finished looking at it he said, "Outstanding's in every subject, Hermione, you must be an exceptional student, you seem to exceed with flying colours. With these marks, you should be a Prefect." He appraised.

I blushed, "Actually sir, I _was_ a Prefect back in my own dimension." I said with a twinge of sadness, thinking about home.

"Needless to say, I think you certainly have the potential and academic ability to be a Prefect _here_. The offer stands if you would like to be made a Sixth Year Prefect?" He asked.

"I am incredibly grateful for the opportunity, but I'll have to decline. Thank you, though, Headmaster." I spoke truthfully.

Although I was made a Prefect back home, being a Prefect here would be just too much to handle. _There are more important things to focus on._

"Let's move on then, shall we? Hmm, now I'm assuming you already know about the Houses? You were sorted into Gryffindor?" He guessed.

"Yes sir." I replied instantly.

 _Merlin, of course Dumbledore knows absolutely everything._

"Would you like to be re-sorted with the first years, in private, or perhaps just stay in your original house?"

"I'm happy in Gryffindor, sir." I said with a small smile.

"Very well, Hermione. After the feast, you can make your way up to the Gryffindor Tower with the assistance of Professor McGonagall, Gryffindor's current Head of the House. Or perhaps a fellow Gryffindor Prefect. You'll be sleeping in the Girl's Sixth Year Dorms, as you probably already know. Now, before we make our way to the Great Hall, do you have any more questions or concerns?"

"Well, since I just landed up in this dimension out of the blue, I happened to have bumped into a few people here. I needed a cover story, so I told them I was a distant niece of yours and was homeschooled in London for my previous years of education, but you wanted me to attend Hogwarts for my final two years of schooling. I had also told them my real name." I added apprehensively.

"That story sounds suiting, I'll go along with your story if anyone questions. Who have you met so far, may I ask?" He replied gently.

"Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans. Although, I didn't really talk to Lily." _Except for that embarrassing encounter._

"Ah, the famous Marauders I see. Mischievous boys they are, they cause quite the havoc for Professor McGonagall, though they mean no harm." He said with a chuckle.

"One more thing sir, I don't want to lie to them, about who I am. Is it okay if I tell them the truth about myself? That I'm not from here? After all, I am stuck here, but I'm going to try and live and make the most of it like you suggested. I can't exactly do that by lying about everything." I said pretty calmly, having had the time to settle myself down.

"Only if you are one hundred percent certain that you can trust them. With that information in the wrong hands, you may be in grave danger Hermione. We are in some of darkest of times, with Voldemort still lurking about." He warned grimly.

"Don't worry sir, I know what I'm doing." I said strongly.

"Good. Right now, we should get going to the Great Hall. Don't want to miss the feast, there's going to be rice pudding!" He said jovially, as he stood up.

I chuckled softly and also stood up. I went over to my trunk, put the book away, and shrunk the trunk once more. I put it back into my pocket and my wand into my wand holster that has a disillusionment charm and quickly followed Dumbledore out of his office.

HGJPHGJPHGJPHGJPHGJP

I decided to wait outside the Great Hall until Dumbledore announced me, since I didn't want to look like an idiot just standing in the Great Hall looking lost. So there I was, standing outside the doors, listening and waiting to be called. I heard him speaking, although his voice was sort of muffled.

"Now that you're all sorted and I've went over the rules, I have one more announcement before the feast begins." He said.

"We have a new transfer student here at Hogwarts, she is a distant niece of mine. She'll be attending Hogwarts for her sixth and seventh year, and was sorted privately in my office this evening. I'll be happy to announce, that the Gryffindor House will be gaining a wonderful student this year, miss Hermione Granger."

That was my queue to walk in.

I opened the doors and quickly made my way over to the Gryffindor table. I glanced a smile at Dumbledore and pointedly ignored the stares and murmurs directed at me.

"Now, I hope you will all treat her with respect and make her feel welcome, and at home. With that said, tuck in!" He finished and sat down as various types of food appeared in front of everyone.

When I made my way over to the table, I found the Marauders waving at me. I went over to them and saw they had an empty seat, which Sirius had gestured to. I sat down beside him and looked at all the food in front of me. I didn't realize how hungry I really was until I started piling food on my plate.

"Thanks for saving me a spot." I said to them.

"No problem, I said we would." James winked.

I smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Alice Willowby. I'm in sixth year too." Said a girl with short, black hair and had a heart-shaped face, who sat across from me.

"Nice to meet you." I said a bit nervously.

 _That must be Neville's mom._ I thought sadly as I remembered what happened to her and Frank Longbottom in my dimension.

"And this gal over here is my best friend, Maggie." She gestured to a blonde girl with curly hair who was sitting beside her.

"Hello." I said timidly.

"Hey, I'm Maggie Abbott, but you can call me Meg."

"Now ladies, don't forget me." Another girl sitting beside me said, who looked similar to Meg.

"Marlene McKinnon, but Marley is fine too." She reached out her hand.

I shook her hand and said, "You guys can call me 'Mione for short."

"I see you've already met the infamous troublemakers of the century." Marlene gestured to the Marauders.

"Oi! We don't cause trouble, we cause laughter! Ain't that right Prongs?" Sirius exclaimed, whilst spitting bits of food out of his mouth.

"Right'chya are, Pads!" James replied, smirking at Marlene from across the table

"I'd be careful around that one, he tends to be quite the player." A girl with brown hair half-whispered to me from Marlene's right side, gesturing to Sirius.

"This is Harper Brown, she and Meg are the Gossip Mill basically." Marlene gestured to the girl beside her."

"Nice to meet you, Hermione." Harper smiled.

"You too."

HGJPHGJPHGJPHGJPHGJP

The rest of the feast was spent talking to each other and getting to know one another.

I still haven't properly met Lily yet, but I think I've made a few nice girls. Alice was so friendly and smart, she liked books like Remus and I. Marlene was a very pretty girl, she seemed popular with the guys. I knew her from The Order, though I never got to meet her because she was dead already. Maggie and Harper reminded me of Lavender and Parvati, they like fashion, boys, gossiping, and makeup, but they were really nice. Sirius was quite the Ladies' Man, which I've heard from Remus from my dimension. Peter never really spoke much, unless he was talking to the Marauders, he was too busy stuffing his mouth with food during most of the feast. Remus had about the same academic ability as me, we both love the library and studying, much like Alice. James was amusing, it's like he doesn't even try, but just succeeds at being so funny and attractive. Although it appears that he only has eyes for a certain redhead, whom he kept glancing at every five or ten minutes.

When the feast was over and we went to our dorms, the first thing I noticed was that everything was pretty much exactly the same as the one in my dimension. Along with the common room, the décor was red and gold and looked very was a fireplace, paintings hung around the room, and a spiral staircase leading to the dorms. The entrance was still the portrait of The Fat Lady, the current password was 'Bravery'.

After going inside the girl's dorms, I chose my bed last, the one farthest from the door. I took my trunk out and put it at the bottom of my four-poster bed. I enlarged it again, and threw my wand on top of my bed. Without a second thought, I plopped on my bed face-first, too exhausted to do anything else. With my head lying beside my wand, I fell instantly into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** Poor Hermione! She was whisked away from her dimension and can never go back. However, maybe fate had done that for a reason, love perhaps? (hint, hint). After all, this fanfic's genre _is_ Romance/Adventure.

I had made up Alice's last name, since she's not a Longbottom yet. Obviously Maggie Abbott and Harper Brown are relatives of Lavender and Hannah. Don't fret, the Slytherins will be introduced soon! But remember, it's AU so the Slytherins that we all know and love may not be the same. You'll be seeing a lot of these characters and will get to really know them. Lily will also be introduced soon also.

Did anyone catch JK's quote that Dumbledore had mentioned? What do you think the prophecy meant? What do you think is the reason why 'fate' had brought Hermione to this dimension?

Side note: Hermione may seem pretty okay handling this situation right now, but later on she'll get a chance to really express her emotions. She didn't just get over the fact that she had left her home forever.

 _THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE FOLLOWING FOR THE REVIEWS:_

Guests

padfootsnuffles

sparkles

sofisamu

paulaa90 -You'll find your answers later on about what happened between Lily and Severus, but I don't want to spoil too much, so let's just say there's a good chance of them getting together. There are going to be multiple pairings, but the main one is obviously Jamione. Lily isn't exactly sullen, it's just the way she is towards certain people that she doesn't like, particularly James. She hasn't been formally introduced yet, so you'll get a chance to know her true character. Regulus will be introduced soon, along with other Slytherins. Yes, Hermione did travel to another dimension, and a certain time in the dimension, but saving the world wasn't her sole purpose. So basically, she jumped dimensions and timelines. There will be more information on that, where Hermione goes to her favourite place on earth. Since this story is AU, it's definitely going to be different. Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate reading your thoughts and suggestions on the story!

 _Nunc vale! -magicaedraconis_


	4. Author's Note: NOT A CHAPTER

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: (NOT a Chapter)**

Hi everyone! I apologize that I literally haven't updated this fic in 2 years, YIKES! It was never my intention, but yenno life gets in the way and I just put this in the back of my mind.

I have read some of the reviews that point out how some things don't make sense because it doesn't match with the canon. Thank you for those who pointed those out. The thing is I kind of just started writing this out of the blue because I was inspired to write one day. I think I've mentioned before that this fic is canon, but I also want to play around with it and just go with the flow. I'll try not to have to many plot holes, especially ones that lead to many confusing questions that are left unanswered. Anyways, please continue pointing out stuff, but if I change some of the things, that's just because I wanted to because I can do whatever I want cos it's fun ;) I admit though, the things that were pointed out were indeed oopsies.

I was initially gonna just put this fic as 'Abandoned' or delete it, considering that I haven't updated in 2 years, it's most likely that I'll never continue. However, I've recently had a few people follow/favourite this fic and I was so surprised and delighted that people were still interested in it! Thank you!

I've also looked back at what I wrote so far (note that I don't have a beta and I never actually had an entire plot/storyline prepared and written beforehand, I just wrote away) and it's pretty cheesy and boring and preditcable in my opinion. I'm gonna go back and update and fix those chapters, so if you're still reading this I recommend you re-read it cos it'll be a bit different once I update them.

I'm also gonna try and make an actual storyline/plot that will make it better/more 'stable' I can't find the word for it XD

Anyways, thank you if you're still interested. I'm going to continue working on this fic if it's the last thing I do. Just have patience, please don't hit me if the next update is another 2 years from now :D Don't give up on me!

Love,

magicaedraconis XX


End file.
